Moonlight Valentines
by insertrandomname
Summary: Jade is feeling lonely on Valentines Day and Feferi saves the day. Happy V-Day everyone! (Rated T for implied sexual content, kissing, and possible swearing. Image not mine.)


**A short Valentines Day thing in honor of Valentines Day today. Mind you, I wrote this in like an hour or two just today. Keep that in mind while you read my slacker, procrastinating, spontanious ass' fic. I hope you like Jade and Feferi (moirail or matesprit).**

Jade sighed and put her head in her hands, sitting on a pillowy green couch. She didn't really know why she was here. She looked up to see everyone else having a great time with eachother, mostly in pairs, to be specific. The day was Valentines Day and everyone seemed to be happy and matched up but Jade Harley. She knew this wasn't true, but it really seemed like it when everyone was having so much fun with their boyfriends and girlfriends and whatever else.

"Karkat, what are you doing," Jade could hear John giggle from behind her in the kitchen. She rolls her eyes and looks around for the thousanth time.

Kanaya and Rose were kind enough to host this "wonderful" get-together for Valentines Day. Even so, Jade was partially appreciative for the exquisite decoration, probably Kanya's doing, which included brightly colored fabrics and manequins all about. Jade didn't think most of the styles would work for her very well, but she appreciated the fashionable designs and wished they didn't clash with her looks as most of them did. She tried to ignore all the loud things that were taking place as she preferred not to watch things such as these unfold. At first it was okay because everyone was talking together as a group but then everyone realized not many of them had dates and shit went downhill from there. Or uphill depending on how you look at it.

Jade is on the more negative end at the moment.

She jumps up as Sollux and Eridan angrily wrestle straight into the couch where she was just one second ago.

They look up at Jade and her expression of pure disapproval and anger, but both seized the opportunity to catch the other distracted. They continued to fight, Sollux currently holding the upper hand, having stolen Eridan's glasses and holding him downusing his powers. The seadweller wasn't so bad himself, being on par with the yellow-blood with his wand in hand.

An exasperated Jade gets up and steps over Terezi who is licking Dave's face. Unfortunately Dave hardly minds. Jade was finally getting out of this weird make-out fest that she wasn't participating in. She walked down the hall and to the front door, passing a room with strange noises coming from behind it's door. So that's where our two hostesses went. At least, Jade thought, they had the decency to refrain until in a more private enviornment as opposed to making out and whatever else in front of everyone. Everyone meaning Jade.

She reached the door and swung it open only to come face to face with Feferi.

"Oh, hello, Jade!" Feferi said happily in the doorway.

Jade hadn't noticed she was gone, but now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen her for at least ten minutes. It was understandable considering the usual shenanigans brought to you by Eridan and Sollux. Mostly Eridan. "Hi," She tried to sound as she usually does.

Feferi tilted her head to the side questioningly. "You seem a little down."

"No I'm not," Jade laughed then thought of something else to talk about. "So where were you?"

Feferi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh nowhere. I was just trying to get out of here for a little, it's not good to hang around those two when they're like this! I don't like how Sollux likes to tease Eridan using me as some advantage over him!"

"Yeah," Jade nodded. "I kind of noticed."

"Whale then where are you going," Feferi smiled excitedly.

Jade couldn't keep her lips from quirking up a little. Fef was just so happy all the time, it's contagious! "I just wanted a little fresh air, I guess."

"I know what you mean," Feferi sighed, looking up at the starry night sky, then turned around, heading back outside. Jade gave a questioning look and Feferi laughed. "I thought you wanted some air, so come on!"

"Okay," Jade said, following Feferi around to the backyard.

The grass was tall and unkept back there. Rose and Kanaya must not have much use for anything out back. Feferi headed toward the little shed and turned around. Jade quirked an eyebrow as Feferi's eyes widened and lit up, looking so shiny in the moonlight. Jade also turned around to follow the troll's gaze, spotting a ladder extended to the roof of the two-story house.

The human adjusted her glasses and Feferi ran over to the ladder, climbed on the first rung, then turned her head to look back at Jade. "Come on, look at this!"

"Hmm," Jade said, contemplating whether this was a safe and/or good idea, but then deciding she didn't care all that much. She slowly followed Feferi up to the roof. She climbed carefully onto the rough, slightly slanted surface to find the vibrant seadweller already situated on at the top, next to the little chimney. Jade crawled tentatively over to her friend, watching for loose shingles. There were a few missing here and there, revealing a black, smoother surface. Settling down on the slightly sharp top, she looked at Feferi. The troll was gazing up at the moon and the stars, happy as ever. Jade smiled sadly and also observed the lights in the sky. She felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes and did her best to keep them from spilling over. She really didn't like Valentines Day, especially without ever having a date.

"What are they called again, do you know?" Fef said, turning to Jade and noticing her watery eyes. "Oh, what's wrong, are you scared? We can get down."

Jade shook her head and a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. "Nothing, I'm not scared." She forced a smile, but more tears came and she gave into them, even more upset with herself for not being able to keep them back.

Feferi looked completely devastated as she scooted over to gently embrace her friend. "Tell me what it is, please? Isn't today some special event for humans?"

"Yes," Jade said, wiping as many tears away as she could, but more came. It was just so hard to keep an act up especially when someone cares enough to ask you more than once to give it up. "But it's for couples, really."

"Oh," Feferi said as Jade looked up into her sympathetic eyes. "What about your moirail? Or moirails, if you can have more than one."

"If moirails are like best friends, I don't think I could choose who it would be, and it's not the same with just friends. It's supposed to be romantic, and I usually wouldn't mind so much except that everyone else..." Jade explained. "Even John with Karkat, John used to be all "no homo" but look at them. I'm not saying I'm not happy and stuff for them but..."

Feferi nodded understandingly, but then briefly thought about her moirail, Sollux. She didn't want to get into some moirailitude with Jade, she couldn't, but it was very true that the human was very adorable.

Jade studied Feferi as she tried to calm back down. She had never been attracted to her own gender before, but she supposed she wouldn't mind trying it out. After all, Feferi wasn't so bad-looking, not to mention her personality was really the cutest, Jade liked how she could relate and laugh a lot around the seadwelling troll. Then again, Jade didn't want to ruin a good friendship with odd leaps of conclusions and false hopes.

Feferi returned Jade's gaze and beamed. "What do you call those things for this holiday? What you call your partner today?"

"You mean someone's Valentine?" Jade suggested.

"Yes, that! Do you want to be mine?"

Jade blinked. "Really?"

"Yes! There is no reason why not," She said, taking Jade's hand. "Out of all the upsides to this, one of them would be that Eridan can't harrass me anymore and it'll be harder for him and Sollux to get so heated all the time, but I think you're really great, Jade."

"Thanks," Jade said quietly, still a little shocked. She could feel her cheeks get warm. She only blushed more when she thought of how much of a doofus she must have looked. "I like you a lot too."

"Oh, really?" Fef giggled. "Well then maybe we will be fitting matesprits."

Jade processed everything. Matesprits means a couple, right? So they're girlfriends now? She couldn't help but feel very happy. Finally she felt so nice, especially under the stars on a night which the air was crisp and cold. It was so great to breath in the cool air and just cling to Feferi's arm. She was so warm.

Feferi was so happy, especially with how everything worked out. Fef nuzzled her cheek and fin agains Jade's face, making the human smile even more.

Feferi sat and listened to Jade tell her about the constellations and the moon, which was full and so bright.

Suddenly a crashing sound came from the backyard, startling both girls. Feferi and Jade inched close to the edge to investigate. They could just make out a certain Sollux Captor and his red and blue sparks trying to throw Eridan off of him and the fallen ladder they were struggling on. Before either girl could call down, Sollux flung Eridan off and pinned him to the ground, holding the seadwellers arms above his head with red and blue, proceeding to violently make out with the aquarius.

Feferi and Jade sat back silently, looking at eachother.

Feferi broke the silence by finally deciding it was better to call the two boys before they got too... intimate. "Sollux, Eridan! Could you put that ladder back, please?"

Sollux froze and slowly craned his neck to look at the two females on the roof, then reluctantly crawled off of the other male and replaced the ladder.

"Thank you!" Fef called down joyfully, then looked back at Jade who still had the biggest and cutest, slightly buck-toothed grin she had ever seen. "Happy Valen Day!"

Jade shook her head and laughed, not bothering to correct her. It was too cute, just like her.

**Sorry it's late, my apologies XP Also, updates on the other fics VERY soon. Johnkat Sickstuck update halfway done and will be finished very soon. It should be posted by next week. Again, happy V-Day, people!**


End file.
